2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
The Feud
Quest Description "Ali Morrisane - 2006Scape's self proclaimed 'greatest merchant' - is having difficulties. He is selling things at such a rate that he cannot keep his market stall in stock. Word has it that he is on the lookout for someone; someone who can recruit some help from his home town Pollnivneach - a somewhat anarchic place, south of the Shantay Pass." Walkthrough Start First off, talk to Ali Morrisane located north of Al Kharid near the Gem Seller to begin the quest. He wants you to go visit his nephew in Pollnivneach. Buy a Fake Beard and Headpiece from Ali, and use them together to make a Desert Disguise, which you must wear. Now head south to the Shantay Pass and buy a Shantay Ticket from the shop. If there aren't any left, just buy 1 from Shantay for 5gp. You should also buy some Waterskins (at least 4) and some Desert Robes, and then head through the Shantay Pass. Camels... There are two main ways of getting to Pollnivneach. First, you could take a Magic carpet Ride from the Shantay Pass rug merchant for a fee of 200gp. If you have a Ring of Charos (a) equipped, or if you have completed building Ali Morrisane's store, the merchant will give you a ride for only 100gp. If you've finished the store and have a ring equipped, he will lower it to 75gp! You can also head south past the Desert Mining Camp, and then head east to get to Pollnivneach. Once there, you'll notice that everyone is named Ali! Go to the bar and buy a few Beers. Talk to the Drunken Ali and give him a Beer each time he asks for one. He says that Ali has disappeared. Speak with the Street Urchin who will provide you with some useful info. He says that Ali was scamming both of the gangs: the Menaphites and the Bandits. Now you need to speak with each of the gangs. The Menaphites can be found in the south end of the town and the Bandits ''are found in the north. The gangs will tell you that a Camel was stolen, and that they are at war. Buy '''2' Camels from the Camel Shop for 500gp, and give a Receipt to each of the gangs. Now they want 10 Camels! Your character says that this will not work, so you will need to join a gang. Join a Gang Go speak to Ali, the Chief Operator in the south part of town. He wants you to pickpocket 3 Villagers. The first one can be pickpocketed as you would normally. The second one needs to be distracted by one of the Street Urchins, who you need to pay. Now speak to the Operator, who will give you an Oak Blackjack to knock out Villagers. Lure a Villager into an empty house (with no other people), knock them out and pickpocket them Now go back to Ali, who now wants you to steal the Mayor's wife's jewels. He will give you the Keys to the house, which can be found in the center of the city. Make sure you're wearing a pair of gloves! There are 3 cacti that you can hide behind, and once you get a message saying that no one is inside, enter the house and search the desk for the Combination (the last number, 8, is not on the note). Then go upstairs and search under the bed for a note, and then search the painting to find a Safe. Enter the combination: 1-1-2-3-5-8 by clicking the numbers one at a time. You'll then receive a Jewel, which you should bring back to Ali. The Traitor Now Ali wants you to root out the traitor in the gang. Talk with any Menaphite, and he will tell you that the traitorous Ali betrayed his own family. Go back to the Operator, who says that you need to find a way to kill him silently. Talk to Ali the Hag a short distance west of the town who says that she needs a Snake and some Camel Dung. *'Snake' **Go to the Snake Charmer found outside the Bar and put some coins in the money pot. He will give you a Snake Flute and a Basket. Use the flute with any Snake near the Menaphite tent, and once it's in the basket bring it back to the Hag. *'Camel Dung' **Get some extra Hot Sauce from the Kebab Seller and use it on the Camel's Food Trough. Use a bucket on the Dung and bring it back to the old Hag. **''Note -'' Hot Sauce can be used on Kebabs to make Super Kebabs! *'The Poison' **The Hag will give you the poison in a Vial. Bring this back to the Bar and talk with the Barman. He will tell you that the Beer on the table belongs to the traitor. Use the poison on it and go back to Ali. The Leader Speak with the leader of the Menaphites, who should be nearby. He wants to dominate the world! He will summon a level''' 75 Champion "Tough Guy", and after killing him pick up the Willow Blackjack. The leader will teleport. Now go speak to a Villager. Go speak with the Bandit gang leader, who wants you to defeat his level 70 Champion'''. He will drop an Adamant scimitar. After that, go speak with a Villager, and they want you to talk to the Mayor. After speaking with him, go back to Ali Morrisane in Al Kharid to complete the quest! Congratulations! Reward *1 Quest Point *500gp *Oak and Willow Blackjacks *Snake Charming Flute and Basket *Kebab Hot Sauce *Adamantite Scimitar *15,000 Thieving experience Category:Quests